Total Drama Island: Short Stories
by ScorpioTheBadGuy
Summary: These are tons of short stories for Total Drama Island, enjoy!
1. Katie's old name

Katie as a child (Before she even met Sadie)

had an obsession with a name.

An obsession she would never, ever let go of.

She always wanted to be called Brittany, no one knows why, it could be because a popular girl at school had that name, it could be because she is obsessed over a friend called that (We all know she is capable of being obsessed with a friend).

One night she was complaining to her mother about not naming her Brittany, her mother tried to do everything in her power to make her stop. Katie never gave up.

"Mommy! why did you never call me Brittany?!" Katie yelled to her mother.

"Honey, we just thought Katie suited you" Her mother replied while dodging some pillows.

"I hate you!" She shouted.

"Baby, we can't have any of this tomorrow. The new neighbours are coming tomorrow!" Her mother said.

"I don't care! call me BRITTANY!" Katie yelled, her mother was sick of this.

"Okay fine, we'll call you Brittany!" Her mother shouted, she wouldn't actually call her this she would just figure something out tomorrow.

"Thanks mommy!" Katie said as she hugged her mother.

"Now get some rest, tomorrow we are going to greet the new neighbours."

Katie nodded, she really didn't want to see them but she didn't wanna make her mother any angrier.

Next day, 9 AM.

"Wake up Katie!" Her mother said.

"Brittany!"

"Wake up Brittany!" Her mother called, 'Brittany' ran downstairs.

"You're only 5 years old, don't go running anywhere!" Her father told her.

"I wont daddy" 'Brittany' (Katie) said.

"So, you're our neighbours?" 'Brittany' heard a old mans voice say.

She went outside to see 3 people, a middle aged man, a middle aged woman and a chubby girl who was around her age.

Her parents and the people chatted for awhile but 'Brittany' was only looking at the young girl.

"Yeah, come in!" Her mother said.

The middle aged man looked at 'Brittany'.

"Awwwh, you have a child too?" The man said.

"Yeah, her name's Katie" Her mother said, Katie didn't flip out because she didn't want to embarass herself.

"Our daughter is called Sadie" The man said after he and the woman entered and soon afterwards Sadie.

"Hi" Sadie said, she wasn't as shy as Katie.

Katie just stared at her for a few seconds before speaking to her.

"Hi uh, Sadie" Katie said.

"Do you two wanna go upstairs while we and Mr and Mrs Hudson have some tea?" Her father asked.

Katie nodded and led Sadie upstairs.

A few minutes later the adults heard lots of giggling and playing upstairs, Sadie's father smiled.

"I think they will make great friends" He said.

"It sure sounds like it" Katie's mother said.

Katie and Sadie played for hours until they heard Sadie's father.

"Sadie! it's time to go!" He shouted.

"No! I don't wanna go" Sadie said, she felt her eyes swell up with tears.

Katie started to cry too and they hugged eachother.

"Alright, you kids play for awhile more. I guess we can stay for a little longer" Sadie's father said.

"Yay!" They both squeaked.

"Mom, Call me Katie!" Katie said to her mother.

"Why? I thought you liked Brittany."

"I changed my mind, Sadie prefers Katie and our names are similar!" Katie said in excitement.

"Okay Katie" Her mother said smiling.

She felt this would be the start of a beautiful relationship.

From here on, Katie and Sadie played, chatted, posted youtube videos and talked about boys every day.


	2. Cody and Harold's adventure

It was obvious everyone despised Chris, but one day 2 geeks wanted revenge.

"Ninja Gaze, I see the target, I repeat, I see the target. Codemeister out" Cody said to his walky talky.

"Enter the window with swift steps Codemeister, I repeat. With swift steps!. Ninja Gaze out" Harold said back.

"I see a body guard, code red! code red!" Cody said to Harold.

"No way!? He saw you Codemeister?" 

"No, I thought he did though, man that was close" Cody said while he held onto the mansions' window ledge.

"Be more careful, gosh!"

"Woah, Woaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cody said before Harold heard a massive thud.

"Oops, at least the body guard is listening to music!" Cody said.

"This is a serious mission, we need revenge!" Harold yelled back.

"Okay, i'm in the mansion" Cody said.

"Great, now you just have to find the target. He's probably in the bathroom" Harold said.

"Why, Ninja Gaze?"

"Gosh, I dunno! just find him." Harold said back to Cody.

"Okay then, Wait.. I hear a guy! Code pink, Code pink!" 

"No way, you mean.." Harold started but was interupted.

"Chef Hatchet!" Cody yelled.

"Run Codemeister, run!" Harold yelled, Cody bolted down the hallway to a room, he opened it and to his suprise..

"Chris Mclain!" Cody shouted

"Cody man what the hell are you doing here?!" Chris shouted

"I've come.. To execute you!" Cody said, he held out a knife.

"Cody, can we talk about this?" Chris said as Cody headed towards him.

"Cody? Cody?!" Chris yelled, his back against the wall.

"Prepare for death!" Cody yelled and with a few slices, Chris's underwear was ripped to shreds.

"Woohoo!" Cody and Harold celebrated.

"Right, Codmeister now return to HQ" 

"On it." Cody said.

Sam watched as the game ended.

"50$ for this crap?! it was so short! it reminds me of that game, what was it called again... Oh yeah, Wood Gear Loose V: Air Hundreds!"


	3. OC applications

OC's will be allowed, all you need to do is tell me alittle about your OC and who you wanna pair them with if anyone and i'll quickly make a short story outta them! : ) you will be happy to know I won't take too long and i'll do any pairing you want but specific to one short story only!

For example

(EvaXOC)

(EzekielXOC)

Yup.

I hope you write a review and say stuff about an OC, they are guaranteed to get a appearance in a story : D


	4. Pahkitew Island casting

all the Total Drama contestants infront of a giant stage with Chris and Chef Hatchet on.

"Okay guys, we are starting a new season! Total Drama Pahkitew Island!" Chris said.

"We are doing something very special, we are going to let the cast choose relatives or close friends to have a chance to be new contestants! you just have to raise your hand and i'll ask who you want in" Chris said.

Cody was the first to raise his hand.

"Cody, who do you want in?"

"My friend, Shawn. He's gotten me through lots of tough times and I think he really deserves this chance!" Cody said.

"If he dares say.." Gwen said to Trent before being interupted.

"And of course he gave me help with Gwen!"

Gwen facepalmed, then threw her shoe at him.

"Next?" Chris asked.

Leshawna raised her hand.

"My cousin, Jasmine. She really deserves to enter!" Leshawna said.

"Sure!, so far we have Jasmine and Shawn" Chris yelled.

Katie and Sadie both raised there hands at the same time.

"Like, OMG! this boy named Topher at our school is like, so hot!" Sadie said.

"Yeah, I was about to say that too!" Katie said back.

"Eeee!"

"Topher, sounds good." Chris said.

"Not to mention he's a complete fan boy of you Chris!" Katie said.

"Wow, even better! Next!" Chris shouted.

Harold held up his hand.

"I actually have two people, Scarlett who is my sister and Max, Max used to bully me but now is a very close friend." Harold said.

"Great, if you have a way to get them in the show they can join!" 

"I know someone." Scott said.

"My cousin, Rodney." Scott smiled.

"Great, he can enter."

Zoey raised her hand.

"Well, I have two crazy friends" she said

"Go on"

"Sky and Ella, they would love to join!" Zoey said to him.

"Well count them in!, Next"

"I have a friend called Sugar!" Anne maria said while she sprayed her hair.

"And you want her in?" Chris asked.

"Sure" Anne maria said.

Tyler put his hands up.

"Tyler, who do you want in?" Chris asked

"These two cheerleaders, they are cool people and I think they would like to join! they are called Samey and Amy I think" Tyler says.

"Great, we only need 3 more people!" Chris smiled.

"Anybody?"

Noah rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

"Spill the beans Noah you Noah-It-All! haha, see what I did there?"

"I have 3 brothers a year older than me, one of them is 18, another 17 and the other 17." Noah said.

"What are they called?" Chris asked.

"Dave, Beardo and Leonard. They all suck apart from Dave but whatever, enter them if you want." Noah said.

"Great! and that is our cast cleared up, bye guys!" Chris said as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

"Hey Chef, I can't see!" Chris shouted and by the time the smoke faded Chris was still there which made the cast laugh.

"Well whatever, stay tuned for the next season! Total Drama Pahkitew Island!"


End file.
